Opening and Closing Doors
by RissaBella
Summary: This story is a cross between Supernatural and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It takes place after Buffy and after season eight of Supernatural. There are some changes, but it's an attempt at action, adventure and romance – all rolled into one. Please note: none of these characters are mine - enjoy the story - this is my second story, hopefully my writing is improving!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sam Winchester lay passed out on the passenger seat beside Dean, whom was driving the black 67' Chevy Impala as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. The church fiasco and closing the gates of hell took everything out of his little brother. He kept looking over at the ever whitening body of his brother. "Come on Sam," Dean screamed through gritted teeth. "Wake up!" He slapped Sam's arm and nothing happened. He leaned forward over the steering wheel reading the road signs as they passed them. _Finally a hospital,_ he thought to himself in triumph. He peeled off the highway following the blue hospital signs.

It was a small town, but the hospital looked to be decent. Dean pulled right up at the emergency room door and jumped out of the car. "We need some help out here!" he yelled toward the glass doors. Several nurses came running outside as Dean grabbed Sam out of the car. They got him inside where they took him to a room immediately. Two nurses started looking Sam over while one nurse took Dean outside of the room.

"Sir, could you explain what happened to him?" she asked pulling out a pad of paper and pen.

 _How do I explain this?_ Dean looked through the window of his Sam's room. His little brother was all hooked up with machines and tubes – it was a lot to take in. _And they've been through a lot._ He looked at the older nurse that was waiting for his response and hesitated for a moment longer. _I guess the truth wouldn't hurt._ "He got into a bad fight with some people. I'm not sure about everything that happened."

The nurse looked confused and the response didn't help. Dean knew that, but what could he say. _"We were battling demons and then closed the gates of hell. The threat, force and trauma from that experience did this to my brother."_ She nodded and made some notes on her pad. "I'll get the on-call doctor to come in and look at him." She walked off and left Dean with his thoughts.

The nursing staff working on Sam's case would not let him into the room, even after the doctor had come to examine him. He was ushered to the waiting room, just down the hall. He grabbed a cup of coffee out of the vending machine and sat down. Left alone with his thoughts and worries; _I wonder what Castiel was doing or where he was?_ Dean took a sip of the cold and chunky liquid and the bitter taste did nothing for him. He threw the cup across the room and made it into trash can. _Point for me,_ he thought while smiling to himself.

It felt like he had sat there for hours, but it had only been a little over an hour. His mind had gone blank while watching the news on the television across from him. Dean shook his head and stood up to stretch. _He needed a drink._ Sitting back down, he leaned forward and looked around the waiting area. Medical staffers were working with patients and some people were sitting in the waiting area with him. One in-particular caught his attention – a cute black-haired woman that was quite voluptuous and had her curly hair pinned to the top of her head.

The woman in question caught his stare and he smiled. His signature grin always worked and he waited for a reaction. She just continued looking around and then stood up when she saw another gentleman headed toward them. The guy hugged her and they walked off together. _Damn it!_ He needed to focus. Things in his world were falling apart – between Sam and whatever happened to Castiel. _At least Abaddon was gone and Crowley was licking his wounds somewhere in a dark hole._ _No time to go canoodling with women._ He stretched in the seat he was in and turned to watch the television again.

Dean felt a hand grasp his shoulder and he jerked awake. Instinctively, he grabbed the hand and twisted. "Oh!" the person squeaked. He looked over his shoulder and saw an elderly woman dressed his scrubs standing over him. "Please let go. Don't hurt me," she begged.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I guess I don't take kindly to be woken up from behind," Dean tried to apologize, but he just wasn't in the mood. He knew he didn't really hurt her, too badly. _At least he hoped._ "What can I do for ya?"

"The doctor would like to see you concerning your brother Sam," she responded. "Please follow me sir." She stalked off down the hallway. Dean rose from his chair and followed her. They walked into an office area, that was located on the same floor and he was escorted to a rather large office near the back of the building. "Please take a seat and he will be with you shortly."

Dean sat down and thanked her. She mumbled something and all but ran out of the office. He took a moment to look around the office and saw a bunch of awards and diplomas. _Man, I wish I had gone to school. Nah, no I don't._ He laughed to himself. _Sam was the brains of both of them; although he thought he, himself, could be pretty savvy at times._

The door behind him opened and the elderly doctor walked in. "Good morning son, how are you doing?" he asked as he meandered behind the desk and sat down.

Dean looked at him with a quizzical brow, "Given the circumstances, I could be better."

"Good point. Well let's get down to business," the doctor continued.

"Business? This is my brother's life we're talking about here!" Dean erupted quickly. _Keep it cool._ "Sir, please just lay it all out for me."

The doctor was taken aback by the minor frustration and sat back in his chair. Dean could sense the air getting thicker in that little office. "We will be transferring your brother to a Long-Term Acute-Care facility in Hartford, Connecticut. There they can give him a more comfortable environment, while he is in a coma."

"What can they do to help him?" Dean asked quickly.

"Nothing at this point," the doctor said bluntly. "We're not able to figure out what is causing his condition. We've administered many tests."

 _He knew what was wrong and he needed to get in contact with Castiel and soon._ Dean leaned back in his chair. "When will he be transferred?"

"Tomorrow, by helicopter."

"Thank you sir," Dean said. "I'll meet the chopper at the hospital then."

"You can fly with him."

"I'll need to drive my car over as well. No need to fly. I'll meet him there." He thanked him again and headed out of the office. Dean needed to figure out a good way to protect Sam during the transfer and once he is in the facility.

He went back over to Sam's room and sat in a chair beside the bed. "Castiel," he called in whispered tones. "Where are you man?" He looked around, but no one seemed to pop in. _Where was he?_ "Good time for you to disappear."

* * *

 _He was human. And he was hungry. What happened?_ _And where was he?_ Many angels had fallen from Heaven and his grace had been stolen. Castiel stood up in the meadow and looked around. He needed to find a phone and food. The Winchesters were going to need his help. He would think about what he had done later. _Oh Lord Father, help me._ He looked up at the sky but nothing seemed to happen.

The beaten man straightened himself and began walking.

* * *

Dean had driven all night and made it to Hartford, Connecticut that next morning. He pulled into the parking garage of the facility and went inside. Sam had already arrived a few hours before and was already set up in a private room. Since it was a case that no one could figure out the hospitals and facility were not charging them – as they were going to try and figure out what was wrong with various tests. Dean already knew they weren't going to get it. _It was supernatural, and it was up to him and Castiel to figure out what was going on._ He walked over to the front desk and asked where is brother was.

The perky little nurse gave him directions and had leaned forward a bit when talking to him. He took the opportunity to look down and enjoy the view for a bit. He winked at her as he backed away and headed over to Sam's room. She had turned all red and watched the handsome man walk off down the hallway to the elevators.

The elevator opened up to the third floor and Dean stepped out. Sam's room was the first one on the right. He walked in and saw his little brother lying there, helpless and unconscious. He sat down in a chair on the opposite wall, facing the bed. _He'd stay here for a bit and then check out the place before he headed out._ He promptly fell asleep in the chair while getting lost in his thoughts.

Dean jerked awake when he heard screaming from down the corridor. A deep-throated, blood-curdling female scream echoing in the darkness. He noticed that the hospital was quiet and dark otherwise. _How long had he slept for? He had not slept in days, but he was awake now!_ He slid out of the chair and looked over a Sam – whom was still in the same position as earlier that day. _Good._ No one would know Sam was there, they were registered under an alias that was never used before. He tip-toed to the door and peered out in the darkened hallway and there were no sounds.

He reached for his handgun and readied it. As he set foot outside the door, the elevator beeped and the doors opened. Dean threw himself back into the room and hid behind the wall. Two men in black suits and sunglasses came walking off and down the hallway. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, but the words 'meat suit' and 'Abaddon' stuck out to Dean. _Oh crap!_

Dean thought this had all been over. They had closed the gates of hell. Abaddon should be dead and all the demons should've been trapped back in hell. _Apparently that did not happen. Demons had to be in the same place as them, that's usually how the Winchester luck ran._

The footsteps, of the two demons, disappeared into a room just down the hall. Dean could hear the door shutting and then another blood-curdling scream echoed soon after. _What the heck?_ He came out of Sam's room and shut the door and locked it from the inside – then started making his way toward the screaming. He made it to the room and peered into the little door window. Both demons were holding the girl down and saying something to her.

Without thinking he burst into the room and started firing shots. _He was a do-and-not-think type of person._ He pinned two bullets in each of the men as they turned around to see what the noise was. One of the recognized Dean and reached for a knife. "Winchester!" he snarled as he came closer to Dean. The other demon followed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dean said as he led them out of the room and away from the girl. He smiled as they came closer to him, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, et secta diabolica… Ergo draco maledicte et section… Ergo draco maledicte et legio secta diabolica… Ut Ecclésiam tuam secúra tibi fácias servire libertáte, te rogámus, audi nos." The two men dropped their weapons and struggled to stand up. After some minor convulsing they opened their mouths. Black smoke filtered out and disappeared into the air vent above them. The bodies dropped to the floor – dead.

Dean holstered his knife and pointed his gun back to the room. The girl had walked to the entrance way and had watched the whole thing. What was funny is that she didn't seem shocked or scared in the least – by what she had just seen. Her red puffy eyes just looked straight at him and she breathed, "Did you just exorcise them?" With that she passed out, crumbling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dean stood in the hallway, in shock, at the girls comment. For some reason it had rubbed him the wrong way. _How did she know about exorcism? Who was she to the demons? He was going to have a conversation with Crowley, once he found him._ He looked around and the hallway was still empty. Stepping over her, he walked into her room for a moment and looked around. There were symbols carved into her bag, almost like a tracking symbol. He'd look them up later, taking a picture of them with his cell phone, he continued to look around. Nothing of consequence was found, so he backed away and back to her.

Looking at her carefully, he noticed that she wasn't as young as he originally thought. Her hair was more blonde than light brown too. He picked her up from under the arms and dragged her into the room, shutting the door behind him. Getting some water out of the bathroom sink he poured it on her head. She suddenly came to and immediately looked at him – daggers in her eyes. "What the hell are you?" she grunted through her teeth. She tried moving and grabbed her ribs. _She must've broken a rib when those demons were beating her up._ _She would heal quickly, but her power had been drained in the last few days and she needed time to recuperate._

"What do you mean, _what the hell am I_?" Dean shot back. "Who the hell are you?"

The young woman sat up against the wall and grunted in pain. She licked some blood off her lip as she answered, "Like I'm going to tell you who I am, when I don't even know who you are."

Dean was tired of this back and forth. "Well you're coming with me then," he stated flatly. He headed toward her to get her up.

"Like hell I am," she screamed. "Get away from me!" She slapped his hand away and began crawling along the floor.

"Don't be an idiot," Dean scolded. He reached for her again and she spun around and kicked his legs from under him. He immediately fell to the ground. "Arghhh!"

"Get away from me demon!" she screamed again. All the exhilaration got to her and she immediately passed out again. She slumped against the floor.

 _Demon? She thought he was a demon? After exorcising those other two? Who was this chick?_ Dean got up and reached down to grab her. He hoisted her up over his shoulder and headed out of the room. Before stepping out into the hallway he took a peek to make sure no one was around. Other than a nurse on rounds, it was quiet. He dropped the unconscious girl into a chair in Sam's room and then went back to hide the bodies of the two demons he had dealt with. _They'd be back soon, he needed to hurry._

Dean grabbed a couple of supplies out of a small stock cabinet at the end of the hall, along with several bottles of water. He dropped them into a makeshift bag and headed back to Sam's room. He entered his brother's room and saw the girl still slumped in the chair. She was pretty bruised up and bloody. _He would try and call Castiel again soon, and get her all healed up. She didn't seem too bad off for medical attention. He'd work it out somehow._ He checked the warding symbols and hex bags, that he'd put in Sam's room, and then grabbed the girl. As he was leaving the hospital he had slipped her into a wheel chair to look less conspicuous.

Within minutes he made it to his car and loaded her into the front passenger seat. He threw the bag of supplies into the back seat and got in. Dean was going to go to a cabin Bobby had owned that was only around hundred miles from the facility. He could stay there for a couple of days until things were sorted out.

Dean heard the young woman moaning from the seat next to him, so he pulled over. He grabbed a bottle of water from the back and gave it to her. "Here, drink this. You'll need it."

She looked at him angrily, but took the water and drank the whole bottle within seconds. "Where are you taking me? Who are you?"

"We're not going to play that game again, are we?"

"Better now than later, trust me," she snapped back.

Dean started back on the road and looked at her. _What did he have to lose, not like she was going anywhere…_ He grabbed his flask of holy water and sprayed it on her. She gawked at him. "Uh.." Dean muttered.

"I'm not a demon or a vampire!" she all but shouted.

"How do you know so much about all of this…" Dean started.

"We will get there pretty boy. First, who are you?" she interrupted him.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm a hunter," he answered her finally. He held out his hand to shake hers, but she didn't reciprocate. He looked at her surprised face. _He wasn't usually so free with his identity, but he felt he could trust her._

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked, still in shock.

"No. My brother Sam was at that hospital you were at." Dean continued to watch the road, but gave a sideways glance at her a few times.

"I've heard of the Winchesters. Big news in the 'underworld'," she laughed.

 _She has a nice smile._ "Who are you?" he asked. He looked at her and then back on the road. They were almost to the cabin.

"First, you're not going to kill me or hurt me?" she asked cautiously.

"You're not a demon, so not so far, no."

 _Good enough._ She looked at him as they made a turn onto a dirt road. "My name is Buffy Summers." She swallowed hard and watched the road ahead of them.

"The Slayer?" Dean choked. He had heard rumors a few years back about girls that had powers to fight vampires and demons. Now he realized it was true!

"You've heard of me?" Buffy asked sarcastically. _Everyone in this business knew who the slayer was. Everyone knew who Buffy was._

"Well, yes." Dean nodded. "You do some impressive work."

Buffy looked at him through side-eyes. _I do impressive work?_ She yawned and sat up in her seat again, as she kept sliding down because of the way he was driving. "I do great work. I've stopped many apocalypses and hell-mouths opening," she bragged.

Dean looked at her and immediately thought this was a 'mine is bigger than yours' conversation and he was ready to play. "Well, Sam and I…"

"You and Sam seem to get yourselves into more trouble first and then come out of it later," Buffy interrupted him. She looked at his shocked look and smirked. "I've had to clean up a thing or two after you thought you were done."

Her cocky attitude annoyed Dean, but he knew she was right. They had several incidences where they needed clean up afterward. Some they knew about and some they did not. _I wonder what she did? Well, it didn't matter._ He pulled the car down another dirt road, which was the long driveway to the old cabin that had belonged to Bobby. Buffy watched as they headed into a denser wooded area. "We're almost there."

"Why are you taking me here?" Buffy finally asked.

Dean looked over at her with that winning grin of his, "To find out what the demons want with you honey."

* * *

The morning shift at the facility came in and noticed that the patient, Jane Doe, which they had noticed was missing and there was a mess in the room. They contacted the police about it. During that time a nurse had been doing her rounds and went to check on the comatose patient they had just admitted the day before. She grabbed his clip board from the end of the bed. "Mr. Jonathan Boyd, well let us see how you are doing," she said to herself.

She looked over Sam and noticed there was no change in his appearance and or vitals. The elderly lady set the clipboard back down and left the room. She never even noticed the symbols that were drawn throughout the room, so Dean had done a good job hiding them, because two demons – dressed as policemen – walked right by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dean was confident that Sam would be safe for a week or so – he needed to find out what was going on with this girl and figure out what is next step was going to be. He pulled into the hidden drive of the cabin and shut the car off. Buffy had nodded off again and so he carried her gently into the house and laid her on the couch. She was very lithe and light for a slayer.

He dropped down into the chair across from her and quickly fell asleep himself.

Castiel had walked, for what felt like days, but only hours to the nearest road. He stayed in the shadows since he had a lack of clothing at that moment. He could feel all the bruises forming across his entire body. _He was human, this was a strange concept._ His stomach growled and he laid his hand there to try and calm it down – of course, it did nothing. Staying in the wooded area of the path, he came upon the town limits of a small town. _Where was he?_ He didn't see a sign anywhere, so he just kept walking.

It was dark and the town looked like it was 'asleep' for the night. It was so quiet. Castiel meandered around in the alleyways, quietly, as to not draw any attention to himself. The longer he walked the more he observed that the town looked run down and beaten. He came upon a city sign that said _Welcome to Sunnydale._ The closer he got to the center of town, the worse its condition got – until he came upon a very large cliff side. Looking out ahead of him the large crater seemed to span for miles and miles. _What the heck? Oh, Lord what has happened here?_

A crunching noise came from behind him and Castiel immediately turned around. _Another fallen angel._ "Brother, are you okay?" he asked the man approaching him. He was cautious because the man never said anything. "Brother, I can help you. We can help each other."

"You did this," the man screamed. "I am not your brother!" He broke out into a run and his arms out in front of him – ready to bowl him over. Castiel knew what was coming and veered to the side as the man jumped. Unfortunately, the fallen angel kept falling, as he lost his footing and went straight over the cliff.

"No!" Castiel screamed as he reached over to try and catch the man. "No." _He needed to get back to heaven and fix all this. He needed to repent and fix all of this. What did I do?_ His thoughts got away from him as he continued down the road, or what was left of it.

The slayer could feel that her body had healed itself finally, due to the drugs wearing off and all the recent sleep she had just gotten. She shook her head and finally opened her crusty eyes. Feeling her way through the darkness she found the kitchen. It was a small place but seemed cozy. _You could tell men lived here – so messy and dusty_. Turning the knob, the water started pouring out of the faucet. She placed her hands under the cool water and splashed it onto her face. _That was refreshing._ She turned the water off after taking a large drink and dried her hands on the nearest towel that was hanging on the wall. Buffy stood at the sink for a moment and just looked out the window. It was dark out and she had no clue where she was. _It won't be hard to navigate back to the main road again. She had to go and find Giles. How did I get separated from the bus? The vampires…. That's right. And then all those, I guess, stars, falling from the sky._ Buffy shook her head again, she healed fine, but there was still a lingering headache. Her memory seemed kind of fuzzy. _She'd remember eventually._

Switching on the light next to her, she started looking around a little more. Taking a peak in the other room, she saw that Dean was still fast asleep. _At least he didn't snore._ Buffy quietly walked across the yellowed tile floor and over to the refrigerator. Opening it slowly, her eyes scanned for anything edible. She noticed a Doublemeat Palace bag in the back of the fridge. _Yum._ She grabbed the bag and dug into it. A half-eaten burger and some fries – she could eat this. Buffy closed the fridge door and started eating. Inhaling it within minutes. She didn't realize how hungry she was until that moment. _How long had it been since she had eaten? Who knows._

After eating she quickly cleaned up her mess and drank from the tap one more time. Soon after she found an empty canister and filled it with water. Buffy continued wandering around the house looking for some essentials. Along the way, she found an empty bag, jacket, sturdy boots – that fit, an extra sweater and a jar of peanut butter. _This should be enough._ She packed everything into the bag, put the jacket on and headed out the door. _I'm getting out of here._

The clock struck midnight and Dean awoke to the chimes echoing in the empty cabin. He rubbed the crust out of his eyes and stretched. "Buffy wake up," he yawned. "We need to talk." _She must still be sleeping._ His eyes shot across the room to the lump sitting on the couch. He stretched again, got up and headed over to the couch. "Come on sleepy head."

As soon as his hand hit the covers he realized no one was under them. _Crap._ "Buffy!" he called louder. He quickly searched the house and then noticed some items missing. _Crap._ Dean walked over to the window and looked outside into the darkness. _If I were a slayer where would I head?_


End file.
